Acerbus
Acerbus is an Abyss Phosphos that is partnered with Kodo. His Mechtogan is Mars. He was once an evil Bakugan that served as a subordinate of Typhon. He eventually defected and joined Kodo and his team. Information With seven ferocious heads in his Bakugan form, Acerbus spits deadly poisons that not only paralyses but also poisons and badly burns the opponent, eating away at their armor leaving them defensless and unable to block his bone crushing attacks. With sharp claws tipped with deadly poison the opponent slowly grows weaker as he circles his enemies, moving in for the kill. He has an extremely brutal fighting style, showing no restraint or mercy towards his opponent. He is usually very arrogant and refuses to lose in battle, doing almost anything to take down the enemy and leave them badly injured or even dead. Personality Acerbus was once cruel and merciless, caring for no one but himself and his own interests. He loved to watch his enemies suffer before taunting them and slowly striking them down. He also had a supposed great respect for Typhon and wanted to be just as powerful as him and to fight as equals. He was shocked when Typhon declared that he couldn't care less about what happened to him and that he was a mere servent in which to do his bidding. This enraged Phosphos and he angrily attacked him, only to be beaten down alongside Artemis, Gelus and Latro. They soon got up and fled. The other three went their own way and Acerbus eventually came across Kodo. Being hurt, he begged for help. Kodo and his team reluctently healed him and they bonded, resulting in Acerbus joining the team. Since then he has been happier and more respectful towards his opponents. He gets along well with his new teammates and is generally quite kind to them. Relationships Kodo To be filled later. Omega Robotallion To be filled later. Delta Scarab To be filled later. Typhon To be filled later. History Background Bakugan: Rise of the Olympians Powers and Abilities Special Abilities and Techniques Notable Quotes 'Ability Cards' *'Seventh Asteriod: '''Transfers 1000 Gs from the opponent to Acerbus and the opponent may not affect any aspects of battle other then G-Power. *'Viper Distort: Any abilities that Acerbus plays after this abilities activation will have their effect remain in battle even if they are nullified or removed. If the opponent is equal to or higher then their base any ability affects played by Acerbus or his ally Bakugan will have their affect shared with the other members of their team that are on the field. This ability cannot be countered in any way. *'Core Departure: '''Nullifies all of the opponents abilities and adds 1000 Gs to Acerbus. Any abilities that can't be nullified or countered are instead replaced with a 500 G-Power reduction form each opponent. *'Quasar Ripper: 'Reflects all of the opponents abilities and gates with double their initial effect. If these abilities cannot be reflected 500 Gs is instead transfered from the opponent to Acerbus for each ability that couldn't be reflected or countered. *'Abyss Meltdown: 'Acerbus gains double the total amount of G-Power each side has lost this round. If the opponent has more then 2000 Gs this addition is doubled and the opponent loses half of his total G-Power addition. *'Rust Poison: 'The opponent may not play support pieces for the rest of the game. Any that are still currently on the field are removed and for every turn they were in the game the opponent loses 1000 Gs. This ability may not be countered in any way. *'Alpha Poison: Doubles the affects of Acerbus' abilities while halving the effects of any opposing abilities. This ability cannot be countered in any way. 'Fusion Ability Cards' *'Septagon Malice: '''The opponent loses 700 Gs for every double or triple ability combo they have played this round. If any of these combinations have given them more then 2000 Gs at one time, the amount they lose is doubled and Acerbus gains double the amount of G-Power they lost. This ability can be played, no matter the conditions of battle and after its initial activation, neither side can use abilities or open their gates for the rest of the round. This ability cannot be countered in any way. Trivia *Part of his species name ''Abyss, can mean a giant chasm but it can also mean Hell. This adds to the fact that he's a Pyrus Bakugan. *He was named after the Latin word for harsh. Gallery Bakugan Acerbus (New Version).png|Acerbus Abyss Phosphos Ball Form.png|Acerbus (ball form) Aquos Abyss Phosphos Ball Form.png|Aquos Acerbus (ball form) Darkus Abyss Phosphos Ball Form.png|Darkus Acerbus (ball form) Ventus Abyss Phosphos Ball Form.png|Ventus Acerbus (ball form) Haos Abyss Phosphos Ball Form.png|Haos Acerbus (ball form) Subterra Abyss Phosphos Ball Form.png|Subterra Acerbus (ball form) Human Acerbus (Human).jpg|Acerbus in his Human form Category:Bakugan Category:Kodokor12 Category:Main Bakugan Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Gundalians Category:Former Antagonists Category:Attribute Changers Category:Bakugan: Rise of the Olympians